


A Wedding and A Joke

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Let In On A Joke, Post-Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: Psyche is let in on a bit of a joke.





	A Wedding and A Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KataChthonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataChthonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Box of Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184398) by [KataChthonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataChthonia/pseuds/KataChthonia). 



> I was inspired by the great and awe-inspiring KataCthonia and a certain comment in one of her wonderful works~! In this fit of inspiration, I shall do my best to both incorporate both my style and hers!

 

Olympus was in the zenith of a wedding feast, the goddess Venus herself having just finished a dance in celebration of the new couple. The gods were feasting, Mercury and Dionysus were drinking, and, for some hidden reason, another couple was snickering.

"Should we, my Lady?" The husband mumbled between concealed laughs, his wife on his lap and toying with her favorite curl at the nape of his neck.

"Perhaps...oh, but, Aidon, they're so happy..." Persephone whined, glancing at Eros and his newly anointed goddess-bride, the happy couple enraptured in newly-wedded bliss.

The king of the dead pondered for a moment, gazing at the couple as they reminded him of their own wedding feast a mere millennium ago. He too was conflicted...until he made a compromise.  
"Perhaps...we should keep our secret solely to the bride. After all, she _did_ venture through my gates just for that...lovely box—"

"Aidon!" Persephone chided him lightly, a nip to his bottom lip. "We should tell them both. Besides, it isn't like Venus is going to know about it."

A musical voice flowed from the goddess in question standing next to them, always eager for 'news'.  
"Know about what?" Her tone mimicked a child's curiosity, her sapphire eyes sharp and searching.

The couple grew quiet as they both turned to see Aphrodite, still dressed in her finest (which wasn't quite much) and wearing a somewhat forced smile due to the new couple.

The King was about to speak when his Queen spoke first.

"Ah, Apollon harassing another unfortunate mortal, I believe." She said in a casual tone as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, hoping that her short answer would appease the de-facto goddess of gossip.

"Again? Oh, the poor man really does take after his father, doesn't he? Very well then, I shall give him some advice on how to be less...abrasive. Farewell!" The goddess of beauty then went off in search of the sun god, leaving the Dead Rulers to breath a sigh of relief.


End file.
